


We fit together like two LEGO® Bricks - A Macaque x Reader Fanfic

by YaoiBaraFan531



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big Gay Love Story, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Discussion of Abortion, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Furry, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office, Self-Insert, Slurs, Yaoi, bara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBaraFan531/pseuds/YaoiBaraFan531
Summary: Oh, how you long to see him again. How you desire him, only to be left with doubt if he even wants you as bad as you want him. But what if one day, it all changes? What if two hearts connect and maybe... just maybe, they fit?
Relationships: Dad/Mom, Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Reader
Kudos: 4





	We fit together like two LEGO® Bricks - A Macaque x Reader Fanfic

its been a week since i last saw him. im so nervous. i lean slowly towards the window and peek anxiously, holding deep within myself the fear yet the excitment of seeing Him. him, him, him. its been too long. i let myself go away for a while, fantasizing about his stupid smile, the fur behind his ears… cant take it anymore. i start sliding my hand down my pants, but before i can reach “it” i hear the entry door closing behind the heavy welcome steps of two people. “oh no” i think to myself. its him. its makake (monkey in french).

i quickly rush to my room in a panic to get the tightest pants i have so i can hide my “problem” and go greet my dad and that hot piece of ass macaque. hi dad i said as i walked into the living room, oh and hi macaque i didnrd’t know you were coming today oh i’m coming alright, macaque winked at me and i blushed “s-stupid!!” my dad seemed confused and looked at me and i was like O//////O my dad doesnt know but i have feelings for his sexy coworker macaque, his fur and his long tail really turn me on and i think of smexy thingz whenever he comes over to our house… today i didnt think macqeu was gonna come over so now i am super horney and standing next to me is making me so turned on. suddenly macaque said “i need to go take a huge shit wheres the bathroom” “o-over there” i said blushing and pointing to the bathroom next to my room. my dad said im going to cook dinner make sure macque is okay yes dad i will i said nodding. suddenly i heard noises coming from the bathroom and macaqeu sounded like he was in pain!!! oh no!!! how could i live without you my dear love? i rushed to the restroom and noked on the door macaque are yuo okay i asked yes yn im fine i just ate mexican food for lunch and this is a huge shit macaque groaned and i couldnt take it anymore i kiked the door down macaque are you okay????? suddenly he looked at me angrily and growled angrily his eyes becoming narowed and i suddendly looked down and oh my god macaque had a huge cock! my own cock stired in my tight hot topic pants and he said go away you dont interupt a monkey when hes taking a shit!!!!!! are you a fucking dum ass yn??????? his huge monkey cocked shook a little as he moved angrily in the toilet seat and i blushed but then he yelled again what are you fucking gay. he had been so angry lately, kicking the dog, slamming doors, yelling at people for bare minimum shit… hes such an asshole i hate him SO MUCH grrrr im so tired of this, so i decide to just yell back at him NO ONE CARES AND YOURE STUPID and i go hide in my room.

tears streaming down my face and i… im so angry. someone knocks at the door, its dad coming to calm me down, i bet, hes always so nice to me. but no, its rthat fucking idiot. slams the door shut. your dad went for a walk, i told him id talk to you. he sat down on My Bed and sighed. he then starts by saying “you know, im a mnkey, its just what i am and you need to understand it. i am not nutered which means i can get very agressive when im in heat” my heart immideatly froze. he looked at me directly, stared into my eyes and i feared for my life. why was he telling me this… and why am i so turned on. of course he doesnt want to do anything with me, besides, im a guy so he cant exactly breed me. right? “oh” i said “well that sucks i guess :/” i said while my voice was shaking. i started to feel my asshole blinking between heartbeats. it was beating really fast. do i need him inside me? he just kept staring at me, waiting that id acept that i had to sacrifice myself for the good of the village, the legoland vbillage.. hes the wisest monkey, he needs this. he need to breed me, i said to myself  
“get yourself here, kid” he said while grining. i layed on the bed in all fours and moaned.. please be quick, please bbe quick, i kept saying to myself. he smelled my asshole through my pants and said mmhmm, licking himself, then put his hand over it. your ass is on fire he said. i bluished. he mounted me like if i were a horse and started humping me with his clothes on, like he forgot he had them, and then, very frustrated, he got up and took his pants a monkey boxers right off, masturbating his long monkey pebnis. he was also grunting. then he jumped right back on top of me and kept grinding. he was angry, he needed to fuck me so fuckong bad. why are you stilll wearing your clothes, he yelled, he spanked my ass and it really hurt, then i took my pants off, crying. your boxers too. he said. i was starting to take then off but he just ripped them appart with his long monkey nails. his tail was everywhhere. if i had one, right now it would be sticking up, leaving space for gis gigantic cock to penetrate me. i arched my back as much as i could. i admit it. i wanted his tongue. he smelled my ass once again and then started licking it desperatly while moaning and thrusting the open air. my god how kong has it been since you fucked macaque, what is this. but i cant complain, my heartbeat was bursting out my ass like the nastuiest diarreha and he just kept licking it, harder and harder. your fucking ready, he said. i got so alarmed, no, wait, hold on, im a virgin, i cant, i need your fingees first wait no macaque pl--- aaaaaa!!! i yelled in pain no pklease dont, he thrusted inside me,harder and harder, faster and faster, letting out monkey noises. he grabbed m,e by my hair and pushed my face against the bed. completely flooring my faggot body. i couldnt help but moan, i needed it so much, i wish i could get pregnant and have his monkey child, i need your seed, i thought to myself, but he was far from over, and kept fucking me so hard. yelling, grunting, scratching my face off, in was so scared but it felt so good i just kept raising my hips higher and higher. oh no, my dick is so hard. i cant wait until he leaves so i can jerk off. i let out a small moan… ahhgh… macaque… and he suddendly slows down. i get confused. he grabs my erect penis and starts jerking me off. i cant believe this. i instatly cum. “oh” he says. “alright” and keeps aggressively fucking me. im going to breed you he said. youre going to have my child. nooooo macaque peklase no, i say, fogretting i cant bear his son. no please i cant get pregnant my dasd is gonna kill me please dont please dont “im cumming” he says “im cumming shut the fuck up you stupid faggot boy shut up” no amacaque peklease no “IM COMMING HE SAYS WHILE STICKING HIS TAIL UP AND GIVING ME A FINALT RHSUT, SHOVING HIS DEEP SEED INSIDE MY ANUS. he grabs my hips whit his nails, it hurts so much, but not ywet as much as the huge gorilla penis inside me. oh no, what have you done i said, he slaps me and keeps pumping his semen inside me, his pballs pulsayting as he pumps white seed all over my insides. he then slowly slides it off, “it” dripping everywhere. i just let myself falll exausthed in my bed. semen oming out my ass, wrtting the bed. mine included. this is it. he fucked me. see you next month, kid, he says while pulling his pants up and slamming the door while he leaves. my dad comes back soon after, he knows what happened, but just goes straight to his room. . .

(9 months later…)

push yn push macaque said grabbing my hand AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA i yelled. i was in so much pain i was giving birth to our beuaytiful baby boy, donkey kong (idk monkeys i am sorry). macaque asked me to marry him and i said yes and we lived happily ever after and now were at the hopsitaldf and i screamed again aaaaaaaaaa you can do this yn you have to do this if you had my big throbbing monkey cock inside of yuo u can do this pushhhh AAAAAAAA and with a final push my baby is born he’s so beautigful macoque says looking at me with love in his eyes yes i know i lvoe you so much and your furry throbbing monster cock too. the nurse looked at us and started crying. jealous bitch.

the lights of the asylum slowly shut down. my dad gets in his car and leaves again. he looks at the building the the rearview mirror. i am going to kill macaque for what he did to my son

to be continued


End file.
